A Promise Worth Keeping
by XTheBluePhoenix
Summary: A long time ago, 4 kids promised to reunite after being separated. Years later, they reunite and form an aliance to help each other and their demons. Will one of them end up becoming king of Makai? Rewrite to the Konjiki no Gash Bell series.
1. Prologue A Childhood That Never Lasts

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! This is my first Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell story so please be nice to me. My OCs are in this, but Imma try not to get them involved way too much. However, this prologue is sort of self-explanatory about them. Let's get started.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. I only own my OCs.

Hope you enjoy~!

**Prologue – A Childhood That Never Lasts**

"Tag! You're it!" giggled a mahogany haired girl as she was being chased by a light blonde haired boy. As she was close to being home free, she ended up crashing into another child. The girl got off the other child.

"Hey, no fair! You can't use Laurie as a wall, Kiyo!" the girl was scolding a dark haired boy who came out of his hiding spot and chuckling.

The four children sat in a circle on top of a hill. They happily talked but carried hints of sadness in their expressions.

"Are you all really leaving?" asked the dark haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiyomaro, but my mama and papa really want to go to America," answered a dark purple haired girl.

"Abuela is really mad at me for staying here too long and wants me to go back to España tonight," said the mahogany haired girl.

"I don't know where I'm going, but my mom wants me to leave here," said the light blonde haired boy.

"I see…" looked down the dark haired boy.

"I have an idea!" shouted the purple haired girl.

"Huh?" everyone stared at her.

"Let's make a promise. A promise that when we all grow up, we all look for each other! Also, we can't forget each other, capiche?" explained the small girl.

After a moment, the group all agreed.

"Okay then! Group hug or the promise won't work!" said the girl. Everyone laughed at her antics but still group hugged anyway.

They made their goodbyes and soon took their departures.

_Little did they know…_

_That much depressions and difficulties await them…_

_And they'll soon…_

_Face the battles that will change them forever…_

**A/N:** Well that's it! Obviously the dark haired boy is Kiyomaro. The purple haired girl is my first OC, Lauren. The mahogany haired girl is my second OC, Miranda. And the light blonde haired boy is Dufort.

**Next time:** They all have their demons (Well, Kiyomaro barely has Gash in the next chapter). Locations do change throughout the next chapter.

**Translations:** Abuela – Grandmother  
>España – Spain<p>

With that, I'm out. Adios!

-HTMRNinja


	2. And So the Battle Begins

**A/N: **First chapter is officially here. As I said, settings do change throughout this chapter.

BTW, in this story, Gash and Zeon were never separated so Gash never lost his memories and both do get along.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. However, I do own my OCs.

Hope you enjoy~!

**Chapter 1: And So the Battle Begins**

_Location: Mochinoki City, Japan_

"Hey, Gash, don't you think you're overdoing it a little with training?" asked Kiyomaro as he walked with the lightning blonde demon to their home.

"Not at all! I have to train hard in order to gain more physical strength and quickly gain more spells since I only have Zakeru and Rashirudo. Besides, it's important for you to train as well so you have more physical strength in battle and save more of your heart energy," explained the small demon prince even though his eyes were looking at a different matter.

"Hmm?" the blonde stopped as he looked at the television which had the news taking place. He became surprised to see a robbery taking place and saw as one of the hostages happened to be Suzume.

"Kiyomaro! Suzume is in trouble again!" exclaimed Gash as he turned to his human partner.

"Seriously! What's with her anyway?" asked Kiyomaro as he grabbed Gash and made a mad dash to the location of the bank.

_Location: Los Angeles, California, USA_

"Lauren? How come we're not allowed to get on the plane?" asked a small black haired demon child as she looked at her dark purple haired partner.

"I just told you, Mayah, it's been delayed for about an hour. We'll be able to get to Mochinoki City by tonight anyway," replied Lauren as she looked around the airport.

"Ohh… What does delayed mean?" asked Mayah as she tilted her head. This caused an immediate facepalm from her human partner, leaving the demon child even more confused.

"I-it means that the flight was held back due to some difficulties," answered the purple haired teen as she tried not to use one of her many sarcastic remarks.

"Okay… Also, why are we going to Japan anyway?" once again asked the small child.

This however, caused a small smile to form on Lauren's usually serious face.

"If my memory and instinct is right, I believe that one of my childhood friends still lives in Japan, more precisely, in Mochinoki City," replied Lauren.

"I hope this friend of yours is nice," commented Mayah.

As they kept waiting, the multiple of televisions throughout the airport all changed to the same channel. This all happened to show the news of the robbery occurring in Mochinoki City. Lauren decided to sit and watch the news as Mayah sat in front of her. Both of them were about to see something that they weren't going to expect.

_Back to Mochinoki City_

On the way to the bank, Kiyomaro managed to find a bike and pedaled furiously as he had Gash clinging on to him from behind.

"Hurry, Kiyomaro! What if Suzume really ends up getting hurt?" said Gash as he saw that they were nearing their destination.

"Okay!" yelled the teen as he had tried to speed up. He found that there were a lot of police blocking the entry way. He grabbed Gash by his mantle, hoping that the demon prince would understand what was going on and attempted to throw him to one of the windows. Unfortunately, Gash didn't really understand and grabbed Kiyomaro, which made both of them fly and crash to the window and landed behind the counter, causing a commotion both inside and outside the bank.

"Hey! Who's behind there? Come out of there! You better not be the police!" yelled one of the robbers.

'_This just isn't our day,' _though Kiyomaro as he and Gash remained hidden.

_Back in Los Angeles_

"_News reports have now confirmed that a dark haired teenager and a small blonde child have crashed into one of the windows of where the robbery is taking place. Our camera crew is trying their best to get a better view of what the situation is on the inside. We'll return with more updates as soon as we can," _explained the reporter on the television as many of the people at the Los Angeles airport was watching the news.

"Seriously? Are those two trying to be heroes or something?" said Lauren, not really asking no one in particular as she glared at the television.

'_A small blonde child… It can't be him! Couldn't it?'_ thought Mayah as she silently stared at the TV.

_Location: London, England_

"Are you sure it was Gash-kun they were talking about, Zeon?" asked a small dirty blonde haired demon.

"I'm positive! What kind of idiot would do something like that anyway?" said the silver haired demon prince, glaring at the TV.

"Uhh…" drifted the other child.

"Don't answer that, Shiami," said Zeon.

"Okay," obeyed Shiami.

"Hey, you two! What's going on?" asked a mahogany short haired teen as she and a light blonde haired teen entered the doorway of the small room.

"Zeon said that he saw Gash-kun on the news right now, Miranda!" answered Shiami.

"Eh? You mean Zeon's twin brother? No way!" said Miranda as she made her way to where the two demon children were at.

"Hurry up, Dufort, before they come back on," said Miranda, not 100% believing that Zeon and Shiami really saw Gash on the news. The light blonde teen soon made his way over to the other three as the news was about to start up again.

"_We are back live here in front of the bank where the robbery is taking place. Right now, we're about to show you the live coverage of what's going on inside. Let's all take a look," _said the reporter as the camera switched to the one that's filming all that's taking place inside.

_Back at Mochinoki City_

"Kiyomaro, what do we do now?" asked the blonde demon prince as he couldn't take is any longer as he just wanted to jump out and confront the robbers.

"I have an idea," replied the dark haired teen as he whispered the plan to his demon partner. Gash just nodded his head, approving the idea, even though it might be risky.

From there, Kiyomaro stood from his position to make himself known and had his hands up.

_At Los Angeles_

"No way! Mayah! That's Takamine-kun!" shouted uncharacteristically Lauren as she stared at the TV in disbelief.

Now it was Mayah's turn to facepalm at her partner.

_At London_

"Well, what do you know, Kiyomaro-san hasn't changed a bit on appearance," commented Miranda as she looked at Dufort, then back at the screen.

_At Mochinoki City_

"Don't shoot! There's someone else hiding behind here too," said Kiyomaro as he used his foot and the rope to move the chair behind him.

He kept a close eye at the robbers as they closed in toward where the chair was at.

"Now Gash!" yelled Kiyomaro as he gave the signal. Then the blonde demon appeared in front of the dark haired teen, aiming at the robbers. The robbers noticed and aimed their guns at them. However, before they had a chance to shoot…

"_Zakeru!"_

As Kiyomaro called out the spell, lightning came out of the demon prince's mouth and aimed point blank at the robbers. As the spell electrocuted the robbers, they got blown away as the wall behind them broke down, causing them to land outside the building. Everyone had bewilded expressions, seeing how Kiyomaro, Gash, and the hostages weren't hurt at all.

_At Los Angeles_

"No way… Takamine has a demon partner too?" asked Lauren with a bit of a nervous expression.

"Moreover, his partner is one of the sons of the current demon king of Makai and he's one of the top 5," explained Mayah.

"H-how can we beat… someone that strong?" asked Lauren.

"We don't," replied the black haired demon.

"Huh?"

"You said that Takamine-san isn't the type to fight a friend, right? Also, I'm a friend of Gash-kun, who is Takamine's partner. I know that Gash-kun wouldn't be so blind and fight us two with no reason. I know you have your doubts, Lauren, but you're going to have to trust me on this," explained Mayah.

All the purple haired teen could do was nod her head.

"Good. I really want to see Gash-kun. I haven't seen him since before the battle," smiled Mayah.

"_Flight 187 from Los Angeles to Mochinoki City, Japan has now been confirmed. All passengers, please report to the gates for departure. Thank you," _said a voice from the intercom.

"C'mon, Lauren! Don't you want to see Takamine-san again?" said Mayah as she stood and grabbed her own bag.

Lauren couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Mayah won't change at all.

"Okay, I'm coming," replied Lauren. She stood up and grabbed her bag luggage as she followed her partner to the gate, getting ready for a long flight.

_At London_

"So, what should we do from here?" asked Miranda as she laid down on the couch.

"Let's go to Mochinoki City!" answered Shiami as she jumped from her position.

"Oi, Zeon. Didn't you say that you wanted to go see your brother once you found where he was at?" asked the mahogany haired teen as she stared at the silver haired prince.

"Yes, I did. How about we go over there tomorrow. Also, quit staring at me with that face, woman!" yelled Zeon as he glared at Miranda.

"Sheesh, what's gotten you all prissy?" asked the teen sarcastically as she looked away.

"None of your business, stupid bitch!" replied the silver hair child, earning a glare from Miranda, but also a slight one from Dufort as well.

"Umm…"

"Don't ask the question," replied Zeon and Miranda in unison as they turned to Shiami. This caused the small girl to shut her mouth before saying anything else.

What a day this has been…

**A/N: **And we're done from there. Sorry if that was a bad ending to the chapter. I'm also sorry if any of the cannon characters end up being OOC or something. Also, this story is a mix between the anime and the manga in case anybody gets confused. And, Japanese dub names, spells, etc. are used. Sorry English dub fans. Finally, characters that weren't in the manga, but were in the anime will be in this story.

Yes this story is pretty much a rewrite to the series. Just add Lauren, Miranda, Dufort, and their demons and you'll get all kinds of hell raised! xD

**Next time: **Kiyomaro and Gash have their first official battle and get some surprising guests. How will this end up turning out? Read and find out!

Peace!

-HTMRNinja


	3. Surprising Visit and An Alliance Formed

**A/N:**Alright! Chapter 2 is now here! Sorry for a late update. High School, babysitting, projects, laziness, etc. You know, the usual to what always happens to me. I was going to post it this last week but, I just had a really bad week and had no time. xP

I should stop rambling now. It's probably bad for my health…

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. However, I do own my OCs, this story, and this plot.

Let's get a move on!

**Chapter 2: A Surprising Visit and An Alliance Formed**

After the day of the robbery, Kiyomaro and Gash were walking to school, with Gash being carried by Kiyomaro in the green gym bag. Both heard murmuring from other students as they stared at the black haired teen as he walked to class.

He sat at his usual desk, but still kept hearing the whispers of other students in the classroom. As he was wondering what the situation was, Suzume ran up to the male with a newspaper at hand.

"Kiyomaro! Look, you and Gash are on the front page!" yelled the brunette girl as she slammed the paper on the desk. He saw that Suzume was right and saw an entire article of the robbery with a picture of Gash and himself on the front being interviewed.

"My friends were wondering if you can answer some of their questions about yesterday?" asked the brunette girl. Kiyomaro smiled lightly and nodded his head in agreement. Soon, a group of students surrounded the black haired teen, bombarding him with many questions. Kiyomaro answered them one by one as Gash happily observed what was going on from the green bag.

"Enough! Nothing has changed! That guy is still that same as ever!" yelled Kaneyama from his desk. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him, "That guy probably makes bombs for a living or something!"

"Quit saying things like that to Kiyomaro!" yelled Gash as he jumped out of the gym bag and landed on a desk in front of Kaneyama.

"You again!" shouted the large teen as he attempted to hit Gash. However, the blonde demon prince easily blocked the attack.

"It's this kid! He's probably the bomb!" yelled Kaneyama. Everyone else laughed at his statement as the sensei entered the classroom.

"Alright, that's enough of this foolishness," said the sensei as the students started returning to their individual seats. Sensei then looked as Kiyomaro's direction and smiled.

"I'm impressed with what you did yesterday," commented the sensei. The black haired teen was taken back slightly but still replied with a thank you.

"As for this guy, I believe that he should stay in the nurse's office until school is over," said the sensei as he picked up Gash by his mantle and carried him to the nurse's office. Gash didn't complain since he knew it was his own fault for revealing himself.

_Meanwhile_

"So this is the place, Lauren?" asked Mayah as she stared as the 2 story house.

"Well, after through much city searching, the map pinpointed to this location," answered the purple haired teen.

"Well, let's go ask then!" shouted the demon child as she ran to the front door.

"Wait! Don't just go answer so carelessly!" yelled Lauren but was too late as Mayah already pressed the doorbell. Soon a brunette woman opened the door, carrying a happy expression.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" greeted the woman.

"Hi! Does Takamine Kiyomaro live here?" asked Mayah.

"Yes, he does," answered the woman, "Are you one of his friends?"

"Actually, I am. Hi again, Mrs. Takamine," replied Lauren as she stepped toward them.

"Wow, it's been a long time, Lauren. I'm surprised that you came all the way here to see Kiyomaro," said Hanna.

"Well, I can't forget an old friend now can I?" replied Lauren as Hanna let the teen and the demon child walk inside.

"So, how are your parents?" asked the woman.

"They're doing fine back home. I'm still tired from taking 2 long flights," replied Lauren as she made her way to the couch.

"Well you can relax here until Kiyomaro and Gash return from school. I'll be out to the market to buy food for dinner. I'll return later," explained Hanna as she grabbed some bags and headed toward the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Takamine!" waved Mayah as the brunette closed the door. Soon Lauren passed out on the couch as soon as she lay down and her head landed on one of the pillows.

_A few hours later_

_Ding Dong!_

"Ugh…" groaned Lauren as she opened her eyes slowly and stretched her arms.

"Lauren, someone's at the door and Kiyomaro, Gash, or Mrs. Takamine haven't returned," explained Mayah.

"Uhh…answer it and ask them what they want," replied the purple haired teen.

"Okay…" replied the demon child as skipped toward the door.

Lauren slowly got up and yawned. After she rubbed her eyes, she heard the door open and heard mumbling but did hear Mayah perfectly fine.

"Umm, yes Takamine-san lives here, but isn't home. He should be coming soon, I believe. Do you want to come in and wait until he arrives?" explained Mayah. Lauren face palmed. She kept forgetting to tell the demon not to let strangers into a house. She quickly hid her spell book, in case something were to happen.

After hearing more murmuring and footsteps, Lauren quickly laid back down and stared at the celling. As she was about to close she eyes again…

"Laurie, it's been awhile," said a feminine voice.

Lauren instantly opened her eyes from the voice. She only knew one person who gave her that nickname. She soon sat up and saw the four newcomers across the room. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, hello to you too, Miranda and Dufort," replied Lauren as she sat back up.

"Hah, for a second there, I thought you've forgotten about us," said the mahogany haired girl.

"Why should I? After all, we're all here for the same reason, right?" asked the other teen.

"Precisely, well, except for our demons you know. Example, Dufort's demon, Zeon, came here so he can find his twin brother, Gash," explained Miranda.

"Ahh, I see," said Lauren as her eyes wandered to the demons, as Mayah was being acquainted with the other two.

"Takamine-kun better come soon. I've been here since noon," commented Lauren.

"Seriously? What happened with you?" asked the other teen.

"Uhh…I rather not explain," replied the purple haired teen, remembering her misadventures as soon as she got off the plane.

"…"

"Well, you sure haven't been talking much, Dufort," said Lauren blandly.

The said teen just shrugged in reply.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. Well…most of the time I would say," said Miranda.

"When would he actually talk?" ask Lauren.

"Mainly during battles."

"Well, obviously!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because- You know what, nevermind!"

"…"

"Same old Lauren," commented Miranda.

"Oh, shut up!"

_With Gash and Kiyomaro_

As the two were walking home, they suddenly got ambushed by a man name Hosokawa and his demon partner Reikomu. Now Gash and Kiyomaro are currently in a battle against them.

"Kiyomaro, on my signal, get ready to use Rashirudo!" yelled Gash as he dodged an ice attack from Reikomu.

"Yeah!" answered the black haired teen as he kept dodging. However, he wasn't able to see one incoming attack as his feet got trapped in the ice.

"Kiyomaro!" yelled the demon prince as he stood in front of his partner to protect him from another attack.

"Gash, don't worry about me! Go with the plan!" explained Kiyomaro.

"It's useless! This kid will end up being my tool so I can get anything I want!" laughed Reikomu's bookkeeper, Hosokawa, as he was about to grab the red spell book. However, Gash managed to stop him with his bare hands.

"Don't you dare get near Kiyomaro! Besides, you can't read another demon's spell books. Didn't your demon tell you that we're fighting to become king of our world? Yet, you're just using him for your own selfish needs!" yelled out Gash as he pushed the man away.

"You little brat! All you say is lies!" yelled Hosokawa as he was about to call out another attack.

"_Zakeru!_"

Before Gash's spell could hit, Reikomu came and helped his partner escaped. By then, Kiyomaro was able to move and stand.

"That's it! It's time to teach both of you a lesson! _Gikoru!_" yelled Hosokawa as he had Reikomu launch another spell.

"Now, Kiyomaro!" yelled Gash he gave the signal.

"Okay! _The__Second__Spell:__Rashirudo!_"

A large rectangular shield appeared, covered with lightning in the front and a lightning bolt in the middle. Reikomu's attack hit the shield, however, the shield did its job and bounced back the attack, with electricity surrounding it, to their opponents and hit Reikomu's spell book as well, causing it to be engulfed in flames.

Kiyomaro and Gash watched as Reikomu tried to put out the fire from his book but was already disappearing. Soon, after the ex-bookkeeper ran off, the black haired teen and the demon prince left home, unknowing that a blonde female teen and a pale skinned, goth looking demon was observing their battle.

000000

"Hey, Gash?" asked Kiyomaro as the two were walking home.

"Unu?" replied Gash.

"Excuse me for asking, but have you thought about what king of king that you want to be?" asked the teen.

"Uuu…I haven't really thought it through. One thing is for sure is that I want to be good king but I think when the time comes, I'll surely know what kind of king I'll be," explained Gash as Kiyomaro nodded his head.

Soon the two arrived home. Kiyomaro opened the door, allowing Gash to happily rush in. He was surprised to find many pairs of shoes in front of the hall. He saw as Gash ran towards the living room as he soon followed.

"Zeon!" he heard Gash yell as he approached the room.

Once Kiyomaro entered the room, his eyes widened to find some guests awaiting for his arrival.

"Long time no see, Takamine-kun," said the purple haired teen as she looked at the said black haired male.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about us?" asked the mahogany haired girl.

"…Hello, Kiyomaro," greeted the light blonde male.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," replied Kiyomaro, "Nice to see you all too, Lauren, Miranda, Dufort."

"It's nice to have all of us together again," commented Miranda.

"I can't believe you found me, Zeon!" exclaimed Gash as he was reunited with his twin brother.

"Of course I've been looking for you! You know how much trouble you could've been in if you didn't find your bookkeeper?" explained the silver haired demon since he was being protective of Gash.

"Uuu…I'm sorry. At least I'm here now. How did you know I was here anyway?" asked the blonde demon.

"We saw you on TV!" interrupted Shiami.

"It's true," agreed Mayah.

"Eh? You mean that the news from the robbery was not just in Japan?" asked Kiyomaro.

"Exactly. Mayah and I were at the airport at the East Coast of America," explained Lauren.

"Dufort, Zeon, Shiami, and I were at London at the time," said Miranda.

"It was so funny when Gash-kun shocked those robbers!" commented Shiami.

Most of the group couldn't help but laugh.

"Those robbers' faces were priceless!" said Lauren in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, Gash, have you and Kiyomaro-san been in a battle?" asked Miranda as she finally calmed down.

"Unu! We just came back from one," answered the demon prince.

"No wonder you guys took so long. Plus Kiyomaro has some scratches on himself," appointed Lauren.

Kiyomaro just grunted, a bit annoyed from the comment.

"I've been thinking of an idea that I would like to share with you all," said Miranda, causing everyone to look at her direction.

"I don't know if everyone would agree with this, but I was wondering if we could all agree on forming an alliance together for the battle," explained Miranda.

The rest of the group started getting into thought about this. They know that they would need strength in numbers in case some tough demon appeared or if there was another alliance.

"That sounds like a great idea!" answered Gash.

"I agree. It's been a long while since we've seen each other and maybe some of the demons have similar goals of becoming king," explained Kiyomaro.

"I'll join…It's been so boring back in America and you all know I would rather be in all the action," said Lauren.

"I will only join because Gash agrees to it and we might end up having similar goals after all," said Zeon as he stood next to Gash. Dufort wouldn't oppose since Zeon would most likely follow Gash wherever he went.

"I'm just wondering, where are you all going to stay?" asked Kiyomaro.

"I have relatives here in Mochinoki so I'm staying with them until this whole battle is over," explained Lauren.

"I want to stay here with Gash!" said Zeon a bit demandingly. Dufort didn't say anything about it though.

"I believe we have a guest room that both of you could stay in," explained Kiyomaro which made Zeon nod his head in approval. Gash had a huge smile on his face since he was happy about being with his twin brother.

"So that just leave Miranda and Shiami," said Kiyomaro as he looked at the two.

"Well the thing is, I'm actually a star singer in Spain but I'll be around here for a while. However, I may have some unexpected concerts which will have me travel but I'll try my best to keep my schedules cleared more or less," explained Miranda.

"We understand," said Lauren.

"Hey, maybe you can invite us to one of your concerts here sometime!" yelled Gash.

Miranda laughed a bit. "Of course. I'll ever let you all enter for free."

Soon after, the group discussed more of some future plans and officially approved their alliance. They kept having their conversations over dinner and soon nightfall arrived. Everyone eventually went to their respective places and went to bed as they all awaited for a new day to arrive.

**A/N:**Well, that's the end of the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry if certain characters had larger role that others but everyone will eventually. ^-^

I've been having some hard times deciding some of the Japanese dub names from either the anime or the manga. Right now, I'm currently going with the manga names so I'm sorry if you all are really confused about how they're spelled and all that.

I hope I made this chapter less confusing than the last. My writing skills aren't really all that great to say the least…

BTW, here's the drawings of my OCs (Just get rid of the spaces):

http:/ chibigirl91 . deviantart . com /gallery/#/ d4a5sfg

http:/ chibigirl91 . deviantart . com /gallery/#/ d4dry6l

**Next****Time:**Kiyomaro gets a "new student" in the class. The demons spend a crazy day at the park. Later, Gash and Kiyomaro have their first encounter with Burago and Sherry. How will this meeting affect both teams? Read and find out.


End file.
